Une histoire de pacte
by Yuuria
Summary: Un pacte sulfureux voit le jour après une tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre du dixième parrain des Vongola.


**Titre ****: **Une histoire de pacte.

**Couples**** :** Tsuna x Xanxus en principal, mais…

**Auteur**** :** Yuuria

**Rating ****:** T

**Disclaimer**** :** Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Résumé**** :** Un pacte sulfureux voit le jour après une tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre du parrain des Vongola.

**Note**** :** premier OS sur KHR. J'aime beaucoup les personnages de ce manga :D

**XXX**

Le manoir Vongola était étonnement calme. Pas d'explosions de dynamites ou de bruit d'affrontement entre deux gardiens du Vongola Decimo. On ne pouvait distinguer qu'un seul son depuis quelques minutes et ce dernier était les pas du maître de la Varia. Xanxus marchait à bonne allure. Une heure plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel des plus urgents qui l'avait fait se déplacer par lui-même pour vérifier. Ses jambes le menèrent directement aux chambres, plus précisément devant celle du gamin qui l'avait battu et pris sa place à la tête de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva les gardiens du Decimo au grand complet ainsi que Reborn. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une silhouette allongée et immobile dans le lit. D'après ce qu'il savait, le parrain avait était victime d'une tentative d'assassinat alors qu'il était accompagné de ses gardiens de la tempête, de la pluie et de la brume. Cet imbécile avait encore une fois privilégié la sécurité de ses hommes au lieu de la sienne. S'il s'en était sorti, c'était grâce aux illusions de Rokudo Mukuro qui avait échangé avec Chrome au bon moment. Mais maintenant, il était là, couché dans son lit et incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses gardiens amassés autour de lui semblaient hors du temps, même les plus récalcitrants d'entre eux.

Un soupir sortit des lèvres du boss de la Varia et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se tourna vers l'arcobaleno en demandant :

- Qui a fait ça ?

- La famille Bolenavino. Mais pourquoi veux-tu le savoir Xanxus ? Tu pourrais profiter de l'occasion pour prendre la place de Tsuna.

A peine Reborn eut-il dit cette phrase que la plupart des gardiens sortirent leurs armes pour protéger leur boss. Le fait que le gardien du nuage en fasse de même surprit le Varia. Il se reprit néanmoins et les rassura :

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Si un jour je veux prendre ma revanche, ce sera par un combat loyal et pas en utilisant une autre famille.

- Et donc ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Leur faire payer. On ne s'attaque pas impunément aux Vongola.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir cette revanche. Hibari et Yamamoto vont t'accompagner.

- Pas besoin de leur aide.

- Mah, mah, ce n'est pas pour t'aider que nous venons. Fit le gardien de la pluie avec une voix joyeuse qui contrastait énormément avec son regard froid.

Xanxus le fixa quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux pour observer le jeune homme endormi dans le grand lit. Ses yeux laissèrent passer un éclat qui n'échappa à Reborn qui fronça les sourcils. Hibari était déjà à la porte, observant le Roi des singes comme il l'appelait. Il le trouvait étrangement perturbé mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'état de Tsunayoshi ou pour l'atteinte à la fierté des Vongola. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il n'appréciait pas le regard de ce dernier sur le gardien du ciel.

Le maître de la Varia rejoignit le gardien du nuage avec celui de la pluie à sa suite. Dans les couloirs, il sortit son portable et appela son second.

- Déchet, prépare les autres à un massacre.

- Vooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, enfin un peu d'action ! Quelle famille ?

- Bolenavino.

- Ok !

En raccrochant, le boss de la Varia glissa un œil vers ses deux accompagnateurs. Hibari était fidèle à lui-même et pourtant, il le sentait plus énervé que d'habitude. Ses yeux acier étaient d'ailleurs plus sombres et ses cheveux de la même teinte tombant dessus lui donnaient un air assez menaçant. Yamamoto ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il n'avait pas son habituel air d'imbécile qu'il revêtait toujours, mais plutôt son regard d'assassin froid et distant.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du maître de Xanxus. Oh oui, ils allaient payer. On ne s'attaque pas aux Vongola et encore moins à ce qui lui appartient même si le concerné l'ignore. Ses yeux rouges laissèrent passer le même éclat que quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chambre.

**XXX**

Tsuna se réveilla avec l'impression de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Il rassembla ses idées et se rappela de l'attaque. S'il était dans un lit, c'était qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es enfin réveillé Dame-Tsuna.

Le brun sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'autre. Il demanda, ayant reconnu sans mal la voix de son tuteur :

- Reborn, quelle est la situation ?

- La Varia, Hibari et Yamamoto sont partis régler le compte des Bolenavino. Les autres évitent toute fuite d'informations ou montent la garde.

- La Varia ?

- Xanxus a été prévenu et est venu directement. Cela m'a étonné aussi mais il ne voulait pas que tes assassins s'en sortent. On ne s'en prend pas impunément aux Vongola selon lui.

L'actuel boss de cette Famille sentait que ce n'était pas la seule raison mais il n'obtiendrait rien en posant la question à l'arcobaleno. Il trouva enfin la force d'ouvrir ses grands yeux bruns. Ceux-ci tombèrent directement sur le bébé assis au bout de son lit. L'air inquiet de celui-ci le surprit quelque peu. Après tout, il était rare de voir Reborn s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se leva, retenant quelques grimaces de douleur dues à ses blessures, et partit vers les grandes tentures obstruant la lumière. Il les ouvrit et plissa les yeux. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux en continuelle bataille, il se retourna pour observer son professeur particulier même si ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Ce dernier sourit au visage réfléchi et mature et répondit à la question muette :

- Tu n'as dormi qu'une nuit et les trois quart de la journée. A vrai dire, cela m'étonne que tu sois déjà réveillé.

- Je vois. Bon je vais aller dans mon bureau pour coordonner tout ça.

Le jeune homme sortit sous le regard de l'arcobaleno du soleil après avoir enfilé des vêtements. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il préférait l'ancien Tsuna maladroit et un peu bête au véritable boss de mafia qu'il était devenu. Quoique s'il réfléchissait bien, le Dame-Tsuna était toujours là.

**XXX**

A peine le boss des Vongola eut-il mis un pied dans son bureau que son bras droit autoproclamé lui sauta dessus :

- Juudaïme ! Vous allez bien ? Vous devriez encore vous reposer un peu.

- Je vais bien Gokudera, ne t'inquiète pas. A-t-on des nouvelles de ceux qui sont partis ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Très bien. Préviens-moi quand ils reviendront s'il te plait, ou plutôt, dis-leur de passer me voir.

- Bien Juudaïme.

L'argenté sortit de la pièce, ce qui fit soupirer le brun.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ils se sont tous inquiétés pour toi. Et lui s'en veut puisqu'il était avec toi à ce moment là.

- Je le sais Reborn, mais pour l'instant, je veux juste connaître la situation des autres.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, comme d'habitude.

- Je sais…

Le regard brun du Vongola partit vers le ciel à travers les grandes fenêtres. Il aimerait vraiment être son élément de temps en temps, car quelque soit l'endroit où l'on est, le ciel nous connecte toujours avec nos proches.

**XXX**

L'ancienne demeure des Bolenavino n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Xanxus observa autour de lui alors que le chef de la famille anéantie était étendu à ses pieds, baignant dans son sang. Il repéra ses gardiens et retourna vers eux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les deux gardiens du parrain qui l'avaient accompagné. Yamamoto était au téléphone tandis qu'Hibari rangeait ses tonfas après avoir écrasé son dernier adversaire. Un soupir sortit de la bouche du maître de la Varia. Cette Famille était vraiment imbécile pour s'attaquer aux Vongola en étant aussi faible. Quoique ce ramassis de déchets avait bien failli réussir son coup.

- Voiii boss ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je veux savoir pour l'autre déchet.

Ses yeux rouges repartirent vers le gardien de la pluie du boss Vongola. Il comprit à son visage joyeux que ce dernier était sauf. Quelque part au fond de lui, un soulagement l'étreignit. Il le repoussa en voyant les deux Vongola s'approcher. Il demanda brusquement :

- L'morveux est sorti d'affaire ?

- Oui, il s'est réveillé il n'y a pas une heure et il a demandé à nous voir.

Le maître de la Varia haussa les sourcils. Ce gamin avait le cran de le convoquer ? Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il fit :

- Alors allons-y !

- Hein ? Boss, vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ?

- La ferme déchet, je veux ma récompense.

- Mais…

- Voiiii ! S'il veut y aller, il peut y aller tout seul !

- Tch. Je préfère ça à voit ta sale gueule de requin, déchet.

- Quoi ? Saloperie de boss, tu vas…

Squalo ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'une rafale de flamme faillit le carboniser. Ses yeux suivirent la silhouette de son boss rangeant ses armes, accompagnée par les deux gardiens Vongola. Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il s'énervait pour un rien, bon c'était habituel mais ça avait pris de grosses proportions, ou il était complètement dans la lune. Au départ, le requin pensait que c'était du au manque, mais quand une fille fut appelée pour le satisfaire, le boss l'avait envoyée bouler sans autre forme de procès.

Il constata tout d'un coup que les trois autres entraient dans la voiture qui les avait conduits, ne leur laissant aucun moyen de locomotion pour que eux rentrent. Il se leva et se précipita vers la voiture en hurlant :

- Voiiiiii ! Attends saloperie de boss !

Mais la voiture démarra avant qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre. Il resta hébété un moment puis gronda :

- Putain de merde !

- Capitaine, on devrait appeler le QG pour demander l'envoi d'une autre voiture.

La voix de son sous filtre lui fit tourner la tête. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son uniforme de Varia et eut un tilt :

- Il me l'a pété hier ce connard !

XXX

Dans son bureau, Tsuna remplissait de la paperasse comme à son habitude. Il regarda l'heure. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Les hommes envoyés chez les Bolenavino n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il posa son stylo et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre du bureau. Reborn observa son élève avec un petit sourire. Il y avait bien une chose qui ne changerait jamais chez lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était devenu boss : protéger sa Famille et ses amis.

Un coup à la porte fit tourner la tête au brun. Il donna sa permission :

- Entrez.

- Juudaime, j'ai reçu un appel de Yamamoto. Annonça Gokudera en entrant. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour et la Famille Bolenavino est entièrement décimée.

- Très bien. Merci Gokudera.

- Juudaime, ne vous en voulez pas. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez décidé de l'attaque.

Les yeux bruns du parrain Vongola s'ouvrirent légèrement avant qu'un sourire ne décore ses lèvres. Il n'y a pas à dire, son bras droit le connaissait très bien. Il revint à sa contemplation du ciel nocturne et récita une petite prière à l'égard de la Famille Bolenavino. Oui il était trop gentil, Reborn le lui disait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il retourna à son bureau et recommença sa paperasse sous le regard de son ancien tuteur.

**XXX**

Un peu plus tard, Tsuna entendit l'indignation de son second et comprit que les autres étaient rentrés. Il se redressa un peu de sa paperasse, attendant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre. Xanxus entra comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire sans délicatesse et sans se soucier le moins du monde du protocole. Il s'avança vers le bureau du parrain. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil derrière le boss de la Varia, faisant signe à Gokudera de laisser passer et à Yamamoto et Hibari d'entrer. Bien que le deuxième n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son autorisation pour le faire.

La voix de Xanxus retentit :

- Alors déchet, on s'fait avoir comme un bleu ?

- Merci pour l'aide de la Varia Xanxus. Yamamoto, Hibari-san, bon travail et bon retour.

- Ha ha, ce n'était rien Tsuna. Content de voir que tu vas bien.

Le boss Vongola sourit à son gardien de la pluie puis glissa son regard vers son autre gardien. Ce dernier avait toujours une expression impassible, mais le Decimo savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il le verrait bien plus tard, une longue nuit se profilait à l'horizon.

Le claquement des mains de l'autre boss de la pièce sur son bureau le ramena à la réalité. Il leva ses yeux vers ceux rouges. Xanxus se pencha un peu plus, content d'avoir enfin attiré son attention. Il souffla à son oreille :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fait ça sans attendre quelque chose en retour ? Dis à tes clebs de sortir d'ici et éteins les caméras.

Tsuna soupira légèrement. Xanxus était toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais malgré cela, il était quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Il se pencha de nouveau pour voir ses gardiens.

- Vous pouvez partir.

- Tu es sûr Tsuna ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

Le brun sourit à Yamamoto puis lut une promesse dans les yeux acier de son gardien du nuage. Quand la porte se referma et voyant que Xanxus allait parler, le boss Vongola posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en reprenant la parole :

- Reborn, peux-tu nous laisser ?

Le bébé apparut de nulle part et demanda :

- Est-ce personnel Dame-Tsuna ?

- Je pense oui.

- Très bien.

L'arcobaleno partit. Tsuna sourit en sachant qu'il était inquiet. Par contre, il sursauta quand Xanxus prit le doigt qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres entre ces dernières. Il revint au visage de son ancien rival où il fut surpris de croiser de la luxure. Il retira prestement son doigt et demanda, essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble :

- Que veux-tu Xanxus ?

- N'est-ce pas évident déchet ?

L'attitude bestiale sur maître de la Varia fit frissonner Tsuna. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci soit si imposant. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il contournait son bureau. Il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter, il était plutôt fidèle pourtant. Mais l'aura que dégageait ce magnifique fauve lui interdisait tout mouvement.

Xanxus était satisfait du contrôle qu'il avait sur sa proie. Son attitude de boss Vongola lui plaisait mais le caractère peureux et imbécile lui donnait envie de lui faire des misères. Quand il arriva juste devant le fauteuil du parrain, il se baissa en prenant les accoudoirs pour appui. Il approcha son visage juste devant celui de Tsuna et souffla :

- Ce que je veux, c'est te prendre violemment sur ce bureau déchet.

Les yeux bruns du boss Vongola s'ouvrirent tandis que les lèvres du Varia s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Xanxus les savoura avant de bazarder tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. Qu'il le veuille ou pas, il le ferait sien. Tsuna résista tant bien que mal à cette domination, mais finalement s'y abandonna. La force brute de l'autre était trop supérieure à la sienne. Il arrêta de penser quand le Varia l'allongea sur le bureau et lui retira ses vêtements, satisfait de sa soumission.

**XXX**

Quand Xanxus se retira de sa proie, il avait un sourire satisfait. Cela avait été encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il regarda l'autre se redresser et reprendre ses habits pour les enfiler. Pris d'une impulsion, il lui attrapa le bras, le tirant à lui, et l'embrassa. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux mais accepta de lui céder ce dernier échange. Par contre, dès qu'ils se séparèrent, le boss Vongola s'éloigna de l'autre et entreprit de ramasser tout ce qui avait volé par terre.

Le Varia le regarda faire, observant les courbes de ses fesses lorsqu'il se baissait. Il n'avait pas idée de se mettre dans de telles positions devant lui. Il allait de nouveau l'attraper quand il se figea aux paroles de ce dernier :

- Ne pense pas pouvoir m'avoir une nouvelle fois Xanxus. Si tu le veux tant que ça, il faudra le mériter. Tu n'es pas mon amant, j'en ai déjà un.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent. Il avait déjà un amant ? Qui ? Il fronça les sourcils. Puis, il sourit en se rendant compte de l'insinuation. Il pourrait donc encore le prendre s'il remplissait des missions pour lui ? Il ricana et fit :

- Très bien. J'te donne l'allégeance de la Varia. Donc file-nous des missions.

- Je te préviens. Ce n'est pas pour l'exploit de tes hommes que je te récompenserai mais pour les tiens.

Le chef de la Varia avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Il avait été le prédateur sur le plan physique, mais il avait la mauvaise impression d'être devenu la proie sur le plan intellectuel. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait oublié qu'il avait pris entre ses bras le boss de la plus grande Famille mafieuse. Mais, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait abandonner une autre occasion de le posséder. Il prit de nouveau la parole :

- Compris. J'ai juste une question Sawada, qui est ton amant ?

Le plus jeune se tourna à demi pour observer son ancien rival. Il sourit mystérieusement avant de lui répondre :

- C'est un secret. Puis il reprit : Maintenant, peux-tu me laisser ? Tu dois être fatigué et moi aussi.

- Tch.

Xanxus fit volte face et partit vers la porte. Quand il arriva à celle-ci, il lança comme dernière parole :

- N'oublie pas ta promesse, déchet. Je reviendrai bientôt.

La porte claqua comme d'habitude à la sortie du maître de la Varia. Tsuna soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu tous les évènements mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Par contre, il allait devoir régler un petit problème avant de retourner à sa chambre. Il finit de ranger les affaires tombées puis sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la chambre de son ancien tuteur. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le bébé en train de dormir au milieu du grand lit. Il sourit légèrement puis alla emprunter la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il remarqua que la bulle indiquant le sommeil de l'arcobaleno avait disparu. D'ailleurs, la voix de ce dernier se fit entendre :

- Alors ?

- Xanxus m'a juré allégeance et s'acquittera de toutes les missions que je lui donnerai.

- Et comment as-tu fait ?

Le jeune parrain donna un sourire mystérieux à son ancien professeur et celui-ci comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Tant pis, il l'aurait à l'usure.

Tsuna sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. En entrant dans celle-ci, il sourit en voyant une silhouette sombre alanguie sur son lit. Il s'en approcha et, à peine se fut-il penché au dessus du lit, qu'il fut attrapé et se retrouva en dessous de l'autre corps. Il rouvrit les yeux fermés sous le mouvement. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge en voyant les prunelles sombres lourdes de désir le fixer. Il murmura alors que l'homme se baissait pour prendre ses lèvres :

- Kyoya.

**XXX**

Depuis, la famille Vongola avait gagné en puissance. L'allégeance surprenante de la Varia et l'implication du boss de cette dernière dans les affaires de la Famille avait refroidi les ardeurs de beaucoup de rivaux. Reborn, bien que très fier de son élève, n'avait toujours pas trouvé la raison de cette baisse des tensions.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, dixième parrain Vongola, était maintenant respecté de tous pour avoir réussi à soumettre le fauve qu'était Xanxus. Mais ce dernier lui rappelait à chaque fin de mission, que quelque soit son apparente soumission, un fauve restait un fauve. Néanmoins, le Decimo ne semblait pas s'en soucier, continuant tranquillement sa vie avec son amant.

**FIN**


End file.
